A smart home application (APP) is a client software integrating functions such as smart device accessing, binding, controlling, or the like. A user may check operating states of home smart devices and control the smart devices using the APP. Herein, the smart device refers to some hardware devices with built-in wireless communication chips such as Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Zigbee, or the like. The smart device may access a network (e.g., the Internet) and communicate with the user's terminal. The smart device, for example, may be a Wi-Fi smart camera, a Wi-Fi smart socket or the like. With the smart home APP, the user establishes a one-to-one correspondence relationship between an identifier of each smart device and a currently used account for logging in the smart home APP at a server side, thereby forming a binding relationship between the device and the user, and thus the user is authorized to control each smart device by the binding relationship. However, currently, the user has to download a smart home application from an APP store to the terminal to realize control operations on the smart devices, which is relatively complex.